Hope
by Frankie McStein
Summary: A promise kept marks the return of some old friends. NO NEW CONTENT! Chapter 6 is up again for Fleur de Lys
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Not mine. Not now. Not ever.  
  
Hope  
  
You give us hope Lucas.  
  
Toni sat up in his bed, blinking at the darkness that surrounded him. For the past week or so, he had been having the same dream. Aliens show up and when they leave, they want Lucas to go with them. But just as they ask him, the visions fade away, and all that was left was an echo of a voice, telling Lucas he gives them hope.  
Slipping silently out of bed, Toni went to the bathroom. After splashing cold water on his face, he fixed his gaze on the reflection in the mirror. He didn't know what he was expecting to see, but, as always, his reflection remained the same. A sigh escaped him and a frustrated look sprang up in his eyes. A week of the same dream and he had no idea what it meant, or even what Lucas' decision was. Why did he never see the end of the dream?  
He slammed his hand o to the edge of the sink, taking satisfaction out of the loudness of the bang that was created.  
  
His shoulders slumped and he shook his head at his reflection, berating himself for hitting the sink. Then he stepped back in to the main area of the room. His earlier frustration faded away as he looked at the sleepy face of his young room- mate.  
Sorry Luc. I didn't mean to wake you up. Keeping his voice low so as not to disturb him more, Toni quickly walked over to the bunk beds and pulled himself up to the top bunk.  
You all right? the youth asked. I heard a bang.  
Toni grinned.  
How come you never speak so simply when you're properly awake?  
Lucas grinned back, and then yawned and Toni pushed him back down on to his bed.  
Get some more sleep, he whispered, pulling the blanket back up.  
Yes Mum, came the prompt, if slightly slurred response. Toni just smiled and got back in to his own bed. The dream only came once a night so he knew he'd get a few hours sleep. As he closed his eyes he wondered if he would ever get to see the end of the dream. Then he suddenly fell fast asleep.  
  
Like it? Or not? If you don't let me know, I'll never get any better will I? I'm sure you all know what to do dont you? And it really doesn't take all that much effort to click on does it? And if you really want, I'll even put more up so you know what happens in the end.  
(Yes, this does have a plot and as soon as I know what it is, I'll incorporate it =) heehee!


	2. Hope2

Disclaimer- Never never have I ever felt so low, I just realised that I'll never own this show.  
A/N- Thankies to everyone who reviewed. U R all so nice! =)  
Special thanks to Simon and Sara for the note on my spelling. ^___^  
I wasn't sure about it but I like the way it looks with an i'!  
haha! :-)  
  
  
Hope  
  
You give us hope Lucas.  
  
  
Commander Ford turned to face the captain's chair.  
I beg your pardon sir? A look of puzzlement appeared on Bridger's face, to be quickly wiped away.  
I thought I heard you say something. Ford shook his head.  
No sir.  
Bridger smiled.  
Must be getting senile in my old age. Ford smiled in response and turned away again. Bridger allowed himself to slump slightly in his chair, his mind wondering away from his duties.   
At almost the same time each day for about a week, he had been hearing a voice say,  
You give us hope Lucas.  
It was dim, like an echo and never occurred more than once a day. Each time he heard the voice, he had a flash of Lucas standing with a group of what looked like aliens. Once the voice faded, the image faded to, always leaving him confused. More than once, he had also been left with the feeling that there was more to see and hear.  
Frustration began to curl around him but he pushed it away before it could take hold. If there really was something more than fatigue behind it, he was willing to wait to find the cause. Dragging his mind back to the bridge, he was surprised to see Dr. Westphalen starring at him, an impatient look on her face.  
I'm sorry Dr. I was miles away.  
That much was obvious. I was trying to find out if you were planning on taking your physical any time soon. As the CMO of the vessel I can order you to med- bay.  
Bridger winced at the red- heads tone and missed the glint of amusement that flashed in her eye's.  
I'm free tomorrow Captain. I expect to see you in med- bay at 11:30.  
Bridger sighed as Westphalen turned on her heel and walked off the bridge.  
He caught Ford's look of wry amusement and shook his head in mock desperation. Then he thought about what Westphalen had said. CMO. Chief Medical Officer. His thoughts turned back to the voice he had been hearing, If there was any- one he should or could tell, it was Westphalen. He settled back into his chair, and started to think about how he should phrase the explanation of his problem.  
  
OK. Only the 2nd chapter. No need for flames just yet. Of course if you have nothing to better to do than try to set fire to me go ahead, but be warned, flames will be constituted as meaning you have no social life and will immediately be extinguished by my Dad's garden hose. Of course comments or ideas are always welcome as it constructive criticism (note the CONSTRUCTIVE) as that's the only was I'm ever going to improve =)


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer- I'm not a particularly good liar so if I said I own this, you could easily catch me out =)  
A/N- Short chapter again I'm afraid but I have trouble writing about this character. I find it quite hard to portray him properly.  
Oh yeah... Sara, Bridger's vision took place at the same time as Tony's dream so Lucas is in his quarters I hoe I made that clear in this chapter but I'm really not sure. Let me know how I did.  
^___^  
  
Hope  
  
You give us hope Lucas.  
  
Darwin swam on, unperturbed by the voice he heard. He recognised it and knew what it meant. Although the implications made him sad, he was sure it would work out for the best in the end. The voice continued as he carried on swimming, but Darwin had heard it all before so he ignored it. Finally, he reached his destination, Lucas' room. He was surprised to see both Lucas and Tony were awake, but as he watched, Lucas lay back down and Tony got back in to his own bed.  
Within a few seconds they were both sleeping again. Neither had noticed Darwin floating in the aqua- tube and he did nothing to draw attention to himself. He floated for a long time, his eye's locked on his young friend. He knew the return if the voice signalled a hard choice for Lucas. He also thought he knew what the outcome of that choice would be. Suddenly, Darwin felt the urge to tell someone what he knew. Taking another look as Lucas, he turned and swam towards the bridge, knowing he would find Bridger there.  
As he swam up to the pool on the bridge, he saw Dr. Westphalen walking the other way. As with Tony and Lucas, she didn't notice him. Neither did Bridger, until Darwin called him through the vo- corder.  
Hey there. What are you doing here?  
Friends coming. Bridger looked puzzled.  
Friends? What friends? Friends of who?  
Friends of us. Friends of Lucas. Lucas knows friends.  
It was clear to Darwin that his attempts to explain were only confusing and so he splashed his and swam away, ignoring the puzzlement he had caused and deciding instead to talk to Lucas as soon as he could.  
  
Well, I'm back =) You didn't really think I was going to leave all that quickly did you? Well, if you didn't like this or do like this or have an idea of something you want to see in this, you're going to have to tell me so, RnR, or else I'll never know now will I? =)  
Oh yeah... Sara, I hope this chapter made it clear but I'm not sure. In answer to your question, the dream and the vision, and now this, have all taken place at the same time.   
The next chapter is going to move away from the night and hopefully the plot will become clear soon, if it isn't already.  
^___^


	4. Hope 4

Disclaimer- Much as I beg and plead, no-one is willing to buy this for me. So I have to say, it's...not...mine.  
*sniff...sniff...sniff*  
Can't I at least pretend?  
*shadowy figures become clearer and began talking in technical terms*  
Ok Ok, geesh! I guess I'm not even allowed fantasies about ownership. Oh well, I can still borrow the characters for a while. *raises eyebrows suggestively* heehee!  
A/N- Teresa, thanks for your note on how I was writing speech. I thought it was weird too but didn't notice until I had posted the chapter already. I'll probably keep getting it wrong but I will try to keep a closer eye on that.  
^___^  
  
  
Hope  
  
After rolling over, pulling his pillows over his head and burying himself under the blanket, Lucas decided whatever it was that was disturbing him wouldn't go away. Reluctantly shaking off the drowsiness he still felt, he moved the blanket enough to allow one eye to peer out.  
What's your problem? he grumbled when he was unable to see his disturber. A deep chuckle sounded from somewhere and he recognised the captain's voice.  
Good morning to you to.  
The ever present cheerful tone lightened Lucas' mood immediately. He threw the blanket off him and sat up to see Bridger sitting on the end of his bunk.  
How long have you been sitting there? he asked. Bridger smiled at the boy.  
Not all that long.  
How come you didn't just wake me up when you got here? Another smile.  
The good doctor just roped me in to a physical. I needed somewhere to hide out for a few minutes.  
As the captain explained his presence Lucas couldn't help but laugh.  
Hasn't she paced you through a physical yet?  
Course she has, the still giggling teen replied. When I first came on board she dragged me off to med- bay.  
Bridger's tone was incredulous and a smile spread across Lucas' face when he heard it.  
Of course not really. Ford met me in the launch- bay and accompanied me to med- bay and Kristen found out I'd never had a full physical before so she put me through one.  
Bridger said nothing in response to all this and Lucas couldn't be bothered to think of anything to say so they sat in silence until Lucas suddenly remembered his original question.  
How come you didn't wake me?  
Because you were sleeping.  
Lucas' brow creased and his lips pulled slightly to the side, a sure sign he was puzzling something out. Bridger waited patiently for the teen's face to clear.  
You're not likely to be able to wake me up if I'm not asleep are you? he asked finally. That earned him another smile.  
You're not likely to want to wake up if you're not awake are you? A soft smile graced Lucas' face, staying more in his eyes than on his lips.  
I guess I didn't think of that. So you didn't wake me because I was asleep right?  
  
The expression Lucas had on told Bridger he thought the reasoning confusing but he said nothing until Bridger moved. At Lucas' questioning look, Bridger pointed to the clock on the desk.  
I have to get to the bridge and I think Darwin wants to talk to you.  
Lucas turned and waved at the dolphin before jumping out of bed.  
See you later kiddo.  
Lucas' response was muffled by the sweatshirt he was pulling over his head but Bridger constituted the waving hand as a good-bye and left.  
But the closer he got to the bridge, the more confused he became. If what Darwin had said was true, Lucas knew whoever it was who was coming. So why hadn't he said anything?   
Be fair,' Bridger reasoned, you didn't say anything about your visions and voices to Dr. Westphalen either.'  
Still a sigh escaped him as he took the conn. and sat down. He wished he knew what was going on.  
  
  
  
I however am now positive as to where this is going and I promise the plot will became evident soon. At least I think it will. As always it falls to you, the readers, to tell me how I'm doing so please let me know what you think because otherwise there's no point in writing and if I don't write this will because one of the numerous unfinished fics on the net. So, I'm sure that you know what to do, hit that button, read and review ^___^  



	5. h5

Disclaimer- Not mine yet. I'm working on ownership.  
*yells as legal letter cuts finger*  
All right, I admit it, it's not mine, I don't own it, I have no rights to this show. *turns to lawyer* How often do I have say this? Oh, right.  
A/N- Sara, thank you for your review. Yours was the only one for chapter 4 for so long.  
DB- sorry but out of all my friends, I got the highest in our English GCSE's. In fact, I'm helping two with essays for their re-sit. (poor things!) That means I'm stuck beta-ing my own stuff unfortunately for you the readers, but please be patient, I am trying. ^___^  
  
Hope  
  
Hey fish- face.  
called Darwin happily as he swam to the side of the moon pool. He flipped his tail to splash his friend, but Lucas was expecting it and dodged the splash.  
What were you doing at my room Darwin? Captain says he thinks you want to talk to me. What about?  
Lucas sat on the edge of the moon pool again and waited for an answer.  
Friends returning Lucas. Promise made is being kept.  
Friends who made a promise are returning, Lucas repeated, His brow creased and he regarded the dolphin with puzzled eyes.  
What friends Darwin? Darwin splashed again, out of frustration this time and tried again.  
Friends promised to return. Promise made is being kept.  
Lucas' eyes narrowed in suspicion and he asked his next question with trepidation.  
Why did they promise to return? What do they want?  
Return for Lucas. They want hope.  
The teen's eyes widened as comprehension spread across his face. He stood up so suddenly that Darwin jerked back in surprise.  
Oh my God...  
_ _ _  
  
Tim sighed as he ran his eyes over his board. Nothing was happening. Absolutely nothing. Not a single thing. Wait. What was that? Sitting up slightly straighter he listened intently, positive he had heard something. But the console didn't show any transmissions, incoming or outgoing.  
I didn't think I was that board. Maybe I'm just tired.'  
As the though finished forming, he heard it again. A whisper, just loud enough for him to hear.  
We will return. We promise.  
Shaking his head, he quickly checked the logs. As he had expected they showed nothing and no sound had been recorded. Sighing he thought back over the last week or so to when he had first heard the whisper. Then he focused on each other occurrence.   
A small frown played over his features as he realised that every other day, he had heard the whisper at exactly the same time and only once.  
Why was today different?  
_ _ _  
  
Miguel looked up as he heard Tim shift in his chair, wondering if anything was happening. He saw Tim's eyes flick quickly over his panel.  
Checking transmissions,' he guessed. Wonder why.'  
Before he could see Tim checking the logs, Miguel was distracted by a reading on his sensors. As he opened his mouth to report it, the reading disappeared. He stared at the screen in puzzlement.  
What the hell was that?'  
Unconsciously mimicking his friend, he quickly called up the logs, only to find nothing was recorded.  
With a frown tugging at his face, he turned back to the sensors, only to see the reading again. But before he could do or say anything, it disappeared like before, leaving his screen blank.  
_ _ _  
  
Bridger leaned back into his chair, heaving a sigh of pure boredom. He almost wished he could see the image and hear the voice again, just to afford a distraction. His brow furrowed as he realised he could hear something. As he listened, the sound resolved itself in to running footsteps. Bridger barely had time to grin and think, Lucas,' before the boy came pelting on to the bridge. He skidded to a halt by the Captain's chair,hs entrance being so usual, only Bridger bothered to look up.  
Hello again, he smiled.  
Lucas just grinned slightly, to out of breath to reply. It didn't take him long to recover from his mad dash though and he returned the Captain's greeting.  
Hi. Can I talk to you?  
Sure kiddo. But I thought you were talking to Darwin. Bridger looked for the dolphin in the aqua- tubes but he wasn't there.  
I was talking to him. I have talked to him. Now I need to talk to you.  
Bridger held up his hand.  
Slow down kiddo. What do you want to talk to me about?  
Lucas took a deep breath and shifted his gaze so as his eyes were fixed on Bridger.  
  
  
  
Dum dum dum!  
Is this a plot surfacing at last? I certainly hope so. How many of you had this figured already? Review and let me know. If you really want to, you could tell me what you think of the story too.  
^___^


	6. no6

Disclaimer- Hard as I search through the multitude of shelves that hold my possessions, this isn't among them. So, I can only conclude that I don't own this. Hmmm... in the immortal words of Jack Skellington (also un- owned by me),  
Oh well.  
  
  
Hope 6  
  
Before Bridger had time to show any reaction, a slow judder ran through seaQuest. A console near him sparked and he quickly pushed Lucas to the floor, using his body to cover him. Another rain of sparks fell over them and Lucas yelled as the console exploded. Bridger heard other people yelling as the shuddering continued and wanted to raise his head to see what was happening, but he was more concerned about Lucas, knowing his crew could handle anything that occurred.  
Abruptly, the shuddering stooped. Bridger cautiously raised his head, checking that Lucas was all right. The teen nodded at the unspoken question, sitting up as he did. Satisfied that Lucas was ok, Bridger looked around the bridge, checking the damage and the state of his crew. From what he could see there was no major damage and no serious injuries. The only exception was the console that had exploded over him and Lucas.  
Ford walked up to him, his calm demeanour still in place. He extended his hand to help Bridger up and did the same for Lucas.  
Are you both all right?  
Bridger nodded. When he didn't hear a response from Lucas he turned, and was surprised to see him rubbing his head.  
Lucas? Are you all right? Lucas didn't seem to hear the question and the Captain's concern grew, twisting his stomach.  
  
Taking a step forward as he spoke, Bridger gripped the boy's narrow shoulders n his hands and was relived to see his eyes regain their focus.  
Sorry. I was just... um...  
He was just speaking with me Captain. There is no need for concern.  
Every one present turned to see who had spoken. In the corner off from the clam doors stood a figure that was familiar to everyone, but they couldn't remember why. Some of the crew, Ford included, reached, almost instinctively, for their guns. Lucas however recognised the visitor immediately and ran over to him, ignoring the reactions of the crew around him.  
I knew you were coming back! Darwin told me this morning.  
A promise made is a promise kept.  
Bridger gasped.  
That's what Darwin said to me last night.  
Yes Captain. Darwin has known for the last two weeks we were approaching Earth again.  
It seemed to take a while or these words to sink in. There was a silence and Lucas turned to Bridger.  
That's I was going to tell you. He tried to say more but was stopped by Ford placing a gentle arm on his hand in a response to a sign from Bridger.  
Come on Lucas. I think you should step back a little.  
Please Lucas, interjected Bridger, just walk slowly over to me.  
Lucas threw him a confused look, obviously wondering why their reactions were so different to his.  
They don't remember Lucas. We erased their memories.  
After a slow blink of understanding, Lucas walked over to Bridger.  
I understand your reaction. If you will put down your weapons, I will explain my presence.  
With a shock, Bridger realised that every gun had been drawn.  
Gesturing to the crew to holster their weapons he stepped forward.  
I'm more than willing to listen to your explanation. Commander, you have the conn.  
Bridger's upheld hand silenced him.  
Jonathan, do you find this... being', familiar?  
Ford nodded, suddenly unable to answer.  
So do I. I know that he isn't here to hurt us.  
Thank you Captain. Is there a place on board where we three can talk?  
  
The alien nodded.  
If you have no objections I would ask that Lucas is allowed to accompany us.  
I think you had better ask Lucas that, sid Bridger, although his face clearly showed he didn't like the idea.  
Of course, answered Lucas, in response to the question. I was hoping you'd want me along.  
Bridger noticed that the alien was paying close attention to Lucas that the boy seemed unaware of and unconsciously stepped closer to him.  
Seeing Lucas standing in front of the alien had brought a flashback so quick he'd had time enough only to distinguish he had been feeling a sense of fear and anguish before it had faded. Yet he some how knew it was the aliens who had made him feel like that and that Lucas was connected to it.  
For the second time in as many days, Bridger felt that he had no idea of what was happening.  
It was a feeling he didn't like.  
  
  
Oooohhhhhhhhhh. The aliens are finally back! Is anyone else confused by the fact that it has taken 6 chapters to get to the main point of the story? Or do you think it was just good writing technique? Let me know?  
(yes I know, it's pathetic but my ego demands reviews and begging is soooo demeaning)  
^___^


	7. seven

Disclaimer- Just borrowing. There's no need for any legal action of any form because I'm admitting to not having any ownership rights. Satisfied? Good. However I feel it is only fair to warn you that lack of ownership will not stop me from borrowing characters that I like and if I promise all damage will be reversible (in the end) and that no certain blonde haired blue eyed minors will be allowed to stay out past their curfews, you wont stop me, will you?  
Heeheehee ^___^  
  
I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far. I would never have carried on with it if you hadn't. And thank you Ana for your honest critique . I know my speech writing is screwed up but I can't seem to sort it out. And I apologise for the short chapters. I did think about putting the first few together but I wasn't sure if people would like this story so I didn't bother. I'll try to make them longer from now on though, promise.  
  
  
Hope 7  
  
I wonder what they've been talking about. It's been almost three hours.  
Relax Tony. An alien just appeared. How much would you have to talk about?  
I guess. But I keep thinking about all the alien abduction stories I've heard and I don't mind telling you having an alien onboard's making me nervous.  
Then you'll be happy to know he's gone back to his ship. At least for now.  
Everyone spun around at the sound of Bridger's voice. He was standing by the clam doors with a strange look on his face, as though he had just been shown something he had always wanted, and then been told he could never get it.  
There will be a senior staff meeting in the briefing room in 10 minutes.  
Yes sir.  
Before any could say anything else, Bridger walked in to the briefing room and closed the door after him. There was a silence on the bridge, broken after a few seconds by a concerned sounding Tony asking,  
Where's Luc?  
  
Stunned silence filled the briefing room, filling the air with a nervous tension that quickly infected everyone there.  
Do they honestly expect us to believe that we spent almost three days with them and that they just sent us back in time to avoid news of their existence spreading?  
Bridger only nodded. It had taken almost an hour to properly explain what the alien had told him and three hours later he was still trying to answer the questions his crew were asking him. He was feeling exhausted.  
I take it from his reaction that Lucas somehow kept his memories.  
That's right.  
Where is Lucas?  
He's... he was asked to... visit' the ship for a while  
Lucas is on the alien ship? Westphalen sounded more scared than anything else and Bridger put his hand over hers to try and reassure her.  
He promised he'd be back after a few hours. Right about now actually.  
Tony snorted and Bridger turned to face him  
Do you have something to add Piccolo?  
Tony had to grace to look embarrassed at the enquiry before sighing.  
You really think he's gonna be back here after just a few hours?   
Those few hours had taken their toll on Bridger and he raised his eyebrows incredulously, but Tony carried on.  
He's on an alien ship! Their technology has to be at least 10 years more advanced than ours and Luc's obsessed with stuff like that! He's a... a computer freak!  
  
You think I'm a freak?  
Every- one jumped, and turned to see Lucas standing in the doorway, his eyes fixed on Tony.  
No Luc. You just.. heard it out of context, that's all.  
Slight desperation coloured Tony's voice, making several people grin. Lucas was one of them.  
That's all right then.  
Tony heaved an audible sigh of relief at having avoided an argument he knew he would lose as Lucas crossed the room and slipped in to the chair next to Bridger that had, by force of habit, been left empty.  
Why are you all in here? It's taken me almost ten minutes to find you.  
Recent events dictated a meeting to ensure the senior crew knew what was going on Lucas.  
Mischievous blue eyes meet serious hazel ones, and after a few seconds both sets lightened with a grin.  
All right. I think we could all use a break from this. Bridger looked around the table, surveying his crew with a faint trace of pride before smiling again and saying,  
  
Everyone except Bridger and Lucas stood and headed out of the briefing room. The pair sat in silence until Tony, the last out, had shut the door. Then Bridger looked back at Lucas.  
I'd like to hear a true account of what happened Lucas. The rumour mill is going to be rife within about an hour.  
I'd have thought it would be rife already. Don't you mean rifer?  
Confusion drew Bridger's brow in to a frown.  
Is that a word?  
He watched as the playful grin he knew so well and loved so much spread across Lucas' face.  
Probably not. Now, I'm gonna take a wild stab at this and say you're dying to ask about what happened on the alien hip right?  
Bridger didn't have time to point out he had already done so before Lucas giggled slightly and carried on.  
So, here's the deal, you grab the coffee and the coke, and I'll set up the board.  
Lucas stood and headed toward the door, looking back when he got there. He seemed amused to see Bridger still sitting in his chair.  
Come on Captain, he said in his best whiney voice, continuing in a purely mischievous voice when Bridger's gaze finally met his.  
You want to hear about it and I can't wait to tell you. But you also owe me a rematch and I don't see why I shouldn't get it now.  
With that, Lucas walked out of the room, obviously enjoying drawing out Bridger's anticipation, knowing full well the scientist in him couldn't wait to hear about the alien's technology.  
mumbled Bridger, although his grin bellied the name. He actually expects us to play chess? Bridger continued muttering as he to left the room, concern about Lucas leaving temporally placed aside.  
Unknown to them all, an event was soon to take place that would remove all hesitation Lucas would have in making his decision.  
  
  
  
I know, I know, another feeble attempt at suspense. I'm sorry but it has to be done. Actually it doesn't but hey, I'm evil. Mwahahahahahahahaha  
*Men in white coats run up and a frantic struggle ensues*  
Whoops. Forgot my tablets! hahaha!  
If you wouldn't mind reviewing I would certainly appreciate the feedback.  
And I've been ordered by a friend to say yes, I do still realise it seems as though Ford was nutso and was talking to him self at the start of chapter 2 and I'm very sorry but I didn't realise until it was already up. Oh well... maybe deep down I'm a blonde? ^___^


	8. entry8

Disclaimer- The characters in this story are not mine. If they were, Lucas would be wearing a wet suit a LOT more often.  
Here you go Sara- just for you coz you asked so nicely. (well, threateningly actually but hey, its nice to people are so in to my work!) All my other reviewers- YEY TO YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
^___^  
  
  
Hope 8  
  
You know what me favourite thing was?  
The chess board lay forgotten on the table. The latest game could be ended in four moves, but neither Lucas or Bridger had any interest in continuing it.  
I thought their dolphin communicator... Bridger trailed off as Lucas shook his head.  
That's just the vo- corder taken a few steps further. I'll get it eventually. No, the best thing was their sight- pool.  
Sight- pool? What's that?  
Lucas grinned.  
It looks like a pool of water sitting in a rock. I thought it was a water feature, to remind them of the dolphins or something. Then when I walked over to it, all the water on the surface moved to the side and there was a little pool was left on the bottom, and when I looked in to that, it was like watching a T. V, only it wasn't a broadcast.  
What was it then? I mean, what did you see?  
  
Bridger's mouth dropped open and he starred at Lucas in near shock.  
What do you mean me?  
Apparently, the stuff inside the rock shows the person looking at it the person or thing they are thinking about.  
A picture of them or them?  
Them. It's like a spy camera, only it doesn't need to be hooked up to anything to work.  
Why were you thinking of me.  
Lucas grinned.  
Practically everything on the ship is dolphin related. You'd love it. Every thing I saw I thought how much you'd love to see it all to.  
Bridger grinned, shaking his head as he did.  
The chance of a lifetime, and you spent it thinking about how much someone else would have enjoyed it?  
Bridger shook his head again, the smile still on his face.  
  
  
Um... they asked me to go back again tomorrow. I said I'd like to and... I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?  
Bridger looked up to see a strange mix of apprehension and hope on Lucas' face.  
Won't they mind?  
Lucas shook his head.  
I don't think so. They said they'd understand if I wanted someone from seaQuest with me. And after the amount of time I spent muttering about how much you would love their ship, they're probably curious to meet you. I f you want to go, of course, he added hurriedly, making Bridger chuckle.  
I'd love to go kiddo, you know that.  
The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Bridger spoke again, disturbing Lucas who was almost asleep.  
Seems to me they chose the perfect time to come back.  
At Lucas' slightly puzzled look, Bridger obligingly elaborated whilst shifting so Lucas could lie down.  
I have the day of tomorrow, Dr. Westphalen's orders. Apparently, I'm stressed.  
A small amused sound escaped from Lucas' mouth, closely followed by a yawn.  
Bridger smiled and moved off the bed altogether, lightly draping a blanket over the boy's sleeping form before taking the other over to the couch.  
Sleep well kiddo, he muttered, before falling in to a deep sleep himself.  
- - -  
  
It's right over here! You're gonna love this! Lucas hurried on ahead, almost running in his excitement. Bridger kept pace with him, easily as excited as the teen. Their alien escort was a few steps behind them.  
Does it show who you're really thinking of, or just the foremost thing in your mind?  
I'm not sure really. I'd guess the foremost thing in your mind, they said it's not all that powerful.  
Bridger walked over to where Lucas was standing by what looked like a large lump of granite. Leaning over the top of the rock, Bridger just had time to see a pool of water before it suddenly lurched.   
All at once he found himself looking at the main lab in seaQuest where Dr. Westphalen was sitting at her desk. As he watched, she turned around and started talking to someone he couldn't see. He felt more than heard Lucas talking to somebody besides him and turned in time to see their escort moving back to his original position of three paces behind them.  
What was that?  
Oh. He asked me to warn you not to look to long or you might get a head- ache.  
Bridger grinned.  
Thanks for the warning kiddo.  
Lucas giggled slightly and then just grinned as he watched Bridger look around with wide eyes. There were five different corridors leading off from the circular space where they were standing.  
Any chance of seeing the engines in this thing?  
Another grin spread across Lucas' face and he turned to their escort. The alien nodded once and headed off down a corridor.  
Guess that's a yes.  
An excited grin lit up Bridger's face as he followed after Lucas and the alien.  
Why shouldn't I be excited?' he asked himself. It's not everyday you get to look around an alien space ship.'  
- - -  
  
I can't believe the Captain actually went to that ship.  
Why wouldn't he? asked Dr. Westphalen, thoroughly exasperated with the minute long conversation. They themselves are fascinating. The technology they possess must be overwhelming.  
Ford still didn't look convinced and Westphalen sighed. Military discipline was all very well, but when it came to a chance to explore a working alien ship, how could he not be excited?  
As she watched the dark skinned commander shrug and walk away, she suddenly realised he had had an appointment for a full physical and had just walked out without taking it.  
Ford neglecting a physical? Maybe he does have emotions after all.'  
She sighed and turned back to her computer, unwilling to chase after him. As she bent her head to her work, she was relived to note the feeling that she was being watched had disappeared. She shook her head slightly, shaking several unruly strands of her red hair lose from her ponytail and then ignored the feeling had ever existed. She never knew that her instincts hadn't been lying and that the person who had been watching her was currently on his way to view the engine room of an alien ship.  
- - -  
  
I told you it was cool. Who did you see when you were looking in the sight- pool? You seemed pretty absorbed.  
Oh I was...uh...I couldn't make it out.  
If Lucas noticed the Captain's discomfiture, he chose not to comment, instead he simply said,  
Maybe you've got a lot on your mind.  
Before Bridger could reply, Tim walked over to them.  
I'm sorry to interrupt sir, Lucas, but I just got a communication I think you should both see. It's from Lawrence. Apparently, he's decided to abandon the rebuilding of World Power and he want's Lucas to leave seaQuest and go back to live with him.  
  
  
  
I know, I know, I'm just one huge bait for flames. Sorry, but don't worry. I've had to suffer through enough cliff hangers to know it truly sucks to be kept waiting for to long, so I promise I will get the next chapter up as soon as school lets me.  
R&R please and let me know if you can guess the ending of this. I'm pretty sure about what's going to happen, but that could change and idea's would be appreciated.  
^___^


	9. piece9

Disclaimer- All rights, lefts, norths and quite probably the souths too have been reserved already, and none in my name.  
^___^  
  
Hope 9  
  
I can't believe he's doing this! That poor child,he was finally feeling comfortable here!  
No body answered Kristen's outburst. They were all feeling the same, there was no point in talking about it. Tony looked over at the closed door to the briefing room.  
He's been in there for a long time. I wonder if any thing he's saying is getting through.  
Lucas had called Lawrence earlier to try and persuade him to let him stay on seaQuest. As Tony finished talking the door clicked open and Lucas walked out. One look at his face told the crew Lawrence hadn't listened to him.  
He won't change his mind, the teen said, so quietly he could barely be heard.   
He said if I try to stay he'll have a direct order issued and force you to make me leave.  
No one spoke. That Lawrence was giving up on his World Power obsession was a shock, but for him to be so insistent on having Lucas back had thrown them all. No one knew what to say, or how to say it. Silence reigned and no body seemed able to summon the power to break it's spell.  
A small sigh escaped from Lucas and his eyes crept slowly over to the screen showing the alien ship. Then he looked back to the crew still standing in front of him, disbelief and dismay mixing on all of their faces.  
I have a lot of thinking to do. I f Lawrence calls, could you tel him I'm swimming with Darwin please?  
Tim nodded, still unable to capture his voice, and yet the only one to react. But Lucas had already turned away. His footsteps echoed through the narrow corridor and as the sound faded away, a feeling of tense apprehension replaced the atmosphere of shock.  
You know what he's got to think about don't you? Tony asked.  
No one answered him. All eyes were fixed on the deceptively small alien craft. That it could generate the power to stop seaQuest in her tracks, they already knew. Now, it seemed as though it had the power to tear her crew apart as well.  
- - -  
  
He sat back, a sigh escaping from his frowning mouth. It was only to be expected, after all, their relationship had never been the best. And he did seem to have a lot of very good friends there. But surely he could understand? All they needed was to spend a little time together to get to know each other. It was a relationship worth saving, wasn't it? Anyway, he had to try.  
He sighed again, already playing through the next few days in his head. He would be upset, maybe even angry at having to leave seaQuest, but Lawrence would be patient, and one day, Lucas would realise a father and son bond works best when it's between a father and his son, not a son and a man he met on a sub.  
Lawrence flinched at the white hot surge of jealousy that flared up within him. He knew, no matter how much he deluded himself, that he only wanted Lucas back because he hated the idea of Bridger taking the place of a father in his son's life. No. It was more than that.   
Cynthia had told him Lucas would never see him as a father. And he wanted to prove her wrong. Nothing else to it. He knew he couldn't succeed, but he wanted to prove her wrong. Surprisingly enough, he actually wanted Lucas back in his life too.  
Settling back to wait, Lawrence kept his eyes upon his comm. panel, wanting to answer as soon as Lucas called him back. All he had to do was wait, and then his son would be home again.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, you hate me for this being so short. But let me explain first please. It wont take long, only one word in fact. School. It has robbed me of all the spare time I have and so this was all I could manage to write. I promise I will get the next part up as soon as I can, please be patient for a while. Try occupying your mind with thinking about whether or not you really know what's going to happen next, or not!  
^___^


	10. Penultimate

Disclaimer- Ok ok, I'll say it again. If I really must. Lucas is extraordinarily cute. Oh, whoops, sorry. Heehee!  
Yeah, right, ummm, what goes here? Oh, I know it, it was on the tip of my tongue just a few seconds ago. Oh, what is it? What do I say?  
Ok, hang on, I'm just going to find my script.  
*muffled bangs and curses are heard until a shelf collapses revealing the writer clutching a large, musty coloured book.*  
Right. Ok, I do not own the characters in this story. Someone else, although I'm naming no names, does.  
Well that's boring. No wonder I forgot it. Can't I play around with it a bit?  
A/N- Teresa- (my ONLY reviewer for chapter 8&9!!!)- yes I noticed the problems you outlined in chapter 8 but I couldn't think what to do to get rid of them short of bogging the chapter down in description and annoying everyone, mainly myself. Lucas didn't have a high opinion of his father in season 1 that I remember so I'm going by that because otherwise he would leave seaQuest to stay with Lawrence and the story wouldn't work. And I'm not going to tell you to go away because my ego needs all the reviews it can get, plus little problems being brought to light is good (but don't show me to many please!?!?!) because it hopefully stops me making the same mistake twice. In theory anyway.  
  
Right...um...uh hu hu...ahem!  
On with the story! ^___^  
  
  
Hope 10  
  
Why am I still here? I know what I'm going to do, why don't I just go and tell them what I've decided?'   
Lucas rubbed his hands over his tired eyes.  
Because I'm not sure it's the best idea that's why.'  
Taking a deep breath, Lucas stood up and looked around his room.  
Why am I doing this? Right. Lawrence isn't giving me any choice.'  
Quickly, Lucas crossed his room and walked through the door, careful to shut it behind him. He knew what he was going to do and he knew it meant he wouldn't be using the room again. Wanting nothing more than to run to Bridger and have him fix everything, Lucas knew that the choice, the decision, was purely his, nobody else's.  
He forced himself not to walk slowly. He could finds his way around seaQuest in the dark, there was no need to take time to remember anything. Despite this effort, he found himself slowing as he reached the bridge. He didn't want to have to say good-bye. But he had to.  
No one noticed as he stepped through the clam doors until he was standing by the Captain's chair. Then, they all seemed to turn as one to look at him.  
Tim, could you put a call through to Lawrence please? I think he'll like to know what I've decided.  
Tim remained still for a moment, as though he wanted to speak but had forgotten how. Then, without looking to Bridger or Ford for authorisation, he turned to his console. A few seconds later, the view screen came to life with the image of Lawrence, smiling at his son. A small noise alerted everyone to the presence of the alien, just off from the clam doors, where he had been when they first saw him.  
Lucas turned to face Lawrence.  
Stop grinning Lawrence. I'm not leaving seaQuest to stay with you.  
The effect was immediate, Lawrence's countenance darkened and he glared at his son, watching with narrowed eyes as he turned to face Bridger.  
Captain I'm sorry. But I can't stay with you on seaQuest.  
The alien stepped forward.  
So you have made your decision?  
Lucas only nodded and stepped back a few steps, until he was standing next to the alien.  
As a glow began to surround them both, Lucas gazed around the bridge at the shocked and silent crew until his eyes found Bridger.  
Hazel eyes locked with blue, and in the second before he disappeared, Lucas grinned, lighting up his eyes with the mischievous twinkle that Bridge knew so well.  
Then, he was gone, leaving Bridger with that image of the boy he loved so much burned forever in to his memory.  
  
  
  
  
Well? If anyone is still reading this, tell me what you think? Please? Even if it's only to say you hate me for the ending of this chapter, please review. Please?  
;-)


	11. Means last but 1 the end is neigh! In fa...

Disclaimer- I've got a little sneaky suspicion in the very back most furthest recesses of my twisted, scary little mind that I don't the own the characters I'm using in this story. I think (on occasion!) that it's right. That means... I can't even keep Lucas! Oh please? I'm sure no one will miss him. Please?  
  
A/N- I can't believe it! I actually finished this fic! My one quick fic turned in to an 11 chapter monster and I have had so much fun writing each and every one of them chapters that presented itself, despite the ridiculously small size of some, that I don't want it to end. And you all seem to have such a good time reading this, at least your reviews say so any way. Thank you all, I would never had gone on with this if the feedback hadn't been so positive and I hope I can think of something else to write about so as I can hear from you all again. Sorry Sara, not 40 chapters, but I hope this one will do. You didn't really thunk I was going to leave it there did you?  
  
Well, here it is, the final chapter of this story. Sorry about the Lawrence mix up, and thank you to the two reviewers who pointed it out to me. I don't want to disappoint anyone so, fingers crossed, deep breath, and here we go...  
  
  
  
Hope 11. The end.  
  
A soft sigh echoed through the dimly lit room and a thin, fragile figure stirred. Eyes seemingly untouched by age flickered open, a mischievous twinkle still showing in their blue depths.  
You are awake?  
  
The soft voice brought a smile to the age ravaged face, as one of a million memories was relived.  
Yes, I'm awake.  
  
The once clear voice was little more than a whisper, a sign of how short a time the speaker had left.  
I wont be for long. But I've had such a good life, I don't mind dying now. I just... I just wish I could see Earth once more. I wonder if seaQuest really is as beautiful as I remember her being. She was in port when I first saw her. She really is a great sub.  
  
The quiet voice carried on, but no more was necessary. For almost 90 years the location had been spoken by this voice, chosen by this person. Now was no exception, only this time, something was different.   
  
This time, the location wasn't just miles away, it was years ago.  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Bridger heard other people yelling as the shuddering continued and wanted to raise his head to see what was happening, but he was more concerned about Lucas, knowing his crew could handle anything that occurred.  
  
Abruptly, the shuddering stopped. Bridger cautiously raised his head, checking that Lucas was all right. The teen nodded at the unspoken question, sitting up as he did. Satisfied that Lucas was ok, Bridger looked around the bridge, checking the damage and the state of his crew. From what he could see there was no major damage and no serious injuries. The only exception was the console that had exploded over him and Lucas.  
  
Ford walked up to him, his calm demeanour still in place. He extended his hand to help Bridger up and did the same for Lucas.  
Are you both all right?  
Bridger nodded. When he didn't hear a response from Lucas he turned, and was surprised to see him rubbing his head.  
Lucas? Are you all right? Lucas didn't seem to hear the question and the Captain's concern grew, twisting his stomach.  
  
  
Taking a step forward as he spoke, Bridger gripped the boy's narrow shoulders in his hands and was relived to see his eyes regain their focus.  
Sorry. I was just... um... I was just wondering how long it's gonna take me to get that fixed, he finished, gesturing towards the decimated console.  
Bridger grinned and then turned back to Ford.   
  
Every one on the bridge was busy, checking consoles or running scans, so no one noticed Lucas looking around him with an expression of pure wonder on his face. He seemed excited by everything he saw, and spent a lot of time staring at people's faces, as though committing them to memory.  
  
I'm really back, he whispered to himself, slowly turning around to see Darwin waving at him from the aqua- tube. Lucas quickly ran to the moon- pool.  
  
Lucas back with pod, came the dolphin's computerised voice. Lucas stay with pod now, keep other life as well. Lucas nodded, knowing exactly what Darwin was talking about.  
  
Lucas, what are you doing in here?  
Lucas turned to see Bridger standing in the door way.  
I was just checking Darwin was ok after being thrown around. What caused that?  
A grimace passed across the Captain's face and Lucas laughed.  
  
One of the boilers overheated and almost blew out.  
Was anyone hurt?  
No. It was brought under control before any real damage could be done. Repairs shouldn't take all that long.  
  
Lucas smiled, I'd hate for any thing really bad to happen to this sub. If you haven't seen her for a while, you quickly realise she's really quite beautiful.  
  
The two walked back on to the bridge. Lucas knew Bridger was confused about his statement, but didn't elaborate. As they walked through the clam doors Tim looked over at Lucas.  
  
A call's just come thorough for you Lucas. It's your father.  
Lucas winced and slowly walked to the ward room, knowing that he was going to be ordered off seaQuest.   
  
When he left the room as few minutes later he had a grin on his face bright enough to be seen from space.  
What did he say kiddo?  
He's experienced a few set backs in his rebuilding of World Power, answered Lucas, forcing the smile off his face with great difficulty. He's... uh... he's not going to be able to make it to my birthday.  
  
The crew gathered around to offer their condolences. but Lucas wasn't really listening. He wasn't focusing on what was being said, he was focusing on what was going on. He was focusing on his life that was finally returning to what he classed as normal.  
  
High above the earth, a small craft sped away from the Milky Way, it's occupants listening in joy as a dolphin's voice echoed around them, telling them how thankful their young friend was to be back with his pod, telling them how happy their young friend was to be back on his beautiful sub, telling them of the promise their young friend made, never to forget the memories they made for him, or the second chance they gave him.  
  
  
O M G!!!!! It's over! sniff... sniff... sob :-( I can't believe I've written a whole story. In case you can't figure it out I guess that the aliens can manipulate events as well as time which is why Lawrence was experiencing set backs in this chapter as opposed to earlier when all was going well.  
  
I can't believe people have read it all the way. I can't believe the reviews I have received. R&R, let me know how you rate my ending. Oh... it's the end! WAAAAAH!!!!


	12. 6 again 4 fleur de lys

Disclaimer- Hard as I search through the multitude of shelves that hold my possessions, this isn't among them. So, I can only conclude that I don't own this. Hmmm... in the immortal words of Jack Skellington (also un- owned by me),  
Oh well.  
  
I tried to email you several times but each time the message failed. If you can't read this I m sorry but I haven't got a clue what you can do! Maybe a friend can copy it and email it to you?  
  
  
Hope 6  
  
Before Bridger had time to show any reaction, a slow judder ran through seaQuest. A console near him sparked and he quickly pushed Lucas to the floor, using his body to cover him. Another rain of sparks fell over them and Lucas yelled as the console exploded. Bridger heard other people yelling as the shuddering continued and wanted to raise his head to see what was happening, but he was more concerned about Lucas, knowing his crew could handle anything that occurred.  
Abruptly, the shuddering stooped. Bridger cautiously raised his head, checking that Lucas was all right. The teen nodded at the unspoken question, sitting up as he did. Satisfied that Lucas was ok, Bridger looked around the bridge, checking the damage and the state of his crew. From what he could see there was no major damage and no serious injuries. The only exception was the console that had exploded over him and Lucas.  
Ford walked up to him, his calm demeanour still in place. He extended his hand to help Bridger up and did the same for Lucas.  
Are you both all right?  
Bridger nodded. When he didn't hear a response from Lucas he turned, and was surprised to see him rubbing his head.  
Lucas? Are you all right? Lucas didn't seem to hear the question and the Captain's concern grew, twisting his stomach.  
  
Taking a step forward as he spoke, Bridger gripped the boy's narrow shoulders n his hands and was relived to see his eyes regain their focus.  
Sorry. I was just... um...  
He was just speaking with me Captain. There is no need for concern.  
Every one present turned to see who had spoken. In the corner off from the clam doors stood a figure that was familiar to everyone, but they couldn't remember why. Some of the crew, Ford included, reached, almost instinctively, for their guns. Lucas however recognised the visitor immediately and ran over to him, ignoring the reactions of the crew around him.  
I knew you were coming back! Darwin told me this morning.  
A promise made is a promise kept.  
Bridger gasped.  
That's what Darwin said to me last night.  
Yes Captain. Darwin has known for the last two weeks we were approaching Earth again.  
It seemed to take a while or these words to sink in. There was a silence and Lucas turned to Bridger.  
That's I was going to tell you. He tried to say more but was stopped by Ford placing a gentle arm on his hand in a response to a sign from Bridger.  
Come on Lucas. I think you should step back a little.  
Please Lucas, interjected Bridger, just walk slowly over to me.  
Lucas threw him a confused look, obviously wondering why their reactions were so different to his.  
They don't remember Lucas. We erased their memories.  
After a slow blink of understanding, Lucas walked over to Bridger.  
I understand your reaction. If you will put down your weapons, I will explain my presence.  
With a shock, Bridger realised that every gun had been drawn.  
Gesturing to the crew to holster their weapons he stepped forward.  
I'm more than willing to listen to your explanation. Commander, you have the conn.  
Bridger's upheld hand silenced him.  
Jonathan, do you find this... being', familiar?  
Ford nodded, suddenly unable to answer.  
So do I. I know that he isn't here to hurt us.  
Thank you Captain. Is there a place on board where we three can talk?  
  
The alien nodded.  
If you have no objections I would ask that Lucas is allowed to accompany us.  
I think you had better ask Lucas that, sid Bridger, although his face clearly showed he didn't like the idea.  
Of course, answered Lucas, in response to the question. I was hoping you'd want me along.  
Bridger noticed that the alien was paying close attention to Lucas that the boy seemed unaware of and unconsciously stepped closer to him.  
Seeing Lucas standing in front of the alien had brought a flashback so quick he'd had time enough only to distinguish he had been feeling a sense of fear and anguish before it had faded. Yet he some how knew it was the aliens who had made him feel like that and that Lucas was connected to it.  
For the second time in as many days, Bridger felt that he had no idea of what was happening.  
It was a feeling he didn't like.  
  
  



End file.
